


Blind Date

by Yume_Eiko



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Eiko/pseuds/Yume_Eiko
Summary: When Mamoru decides he wants to date other people, Mina decides to set up Usagi on a blind date.
Relationships: Tsukino Usagi/Son Goten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My brain got a little burned out with my long stories, so this one here I am doing my best to make it way shorter. I am still working on my other stories, so no worries there. If you havent noticed, I always try to set the characters in college for the sake of the smut and honestly, I super duper enjoyed my college years. Hope you guys stay safe and enjoy!
> 
> Always   
> Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi  
> Dragon Ball created by Toriyama Akira

“Mina! Tell me you're lying.”  
“ Bunny! I'm begging you. Please!!!”  
Mina had jumped onto Bunny’s bed and was trying to pull the magazine away from her.  
“ Why Mina. Give me one good reason.”  
“ Bunny. Please don't make me say it and be the bad guy here.”  
Bunny got depressed as she knew exactly what she was talking about.  
(Flashback)  
“ You want to date other people?”  
Chiba Mamoru, the man she had been dating 4 years, engaged 1, had just dropped the hugest bombshell on her. They were at her favorite ice cream shop. She dropped her spoon of shaved ice she was going to take a bit of. She could feel something was up because he had not ordered anything, but not this!  
“ Usagi. No matter what I say, you're not going to like it, but I will tell you so you can understand. You're the only woman I've been with. A Lot of people would say that's great. Others would say how do you know? I can't tell them it's because I already know my destiny. Thinking about our destiny made me realize that I didn't want to be ruled by it. I want to make my own decisions. Make my own choices. Experience new things.”  
“ And I have to guess you've already tried them.”  
“ Usagi. Don't look at me like that. That's why I'm telling you this now. Before it got any farther.”  
“ What does that even mean? You're already dating other people?”  
“Usagi.”  
“ No. Mamoru. Help me understand.”  
“ It was just two dates. Didn't mean anything, but they were fun.”  
“ So youre saying I'm boring?”  
“ No Usagi. See? I told you you would not like what I am saying. It was just nice, ok? To be around different people. Learn new things about them. It made me look forward to the next one.”  
“ You're in college Mamoru. You're not supposed to be dating around. You act like as if I didn't want to do those things either, but you decided to go to college in America.”  
“ Even if I went to college here, I think I would have wanted the same thing.”  
“ Well at least if you did, we would've broken up quicker. Here Mamoru. I don't need this anymore. Have fun dating around.”  
She took off her ring and left the shop.  
( End of Flashback)  
“ Don't you dare get sad on me Bunny! It's been 6 months now. Time for you to turn that frown upside down and have some fun too!”  
“ A blind date though? “  
“ It's like half a blind date? This is Trunk-kun’s best friend we're talking about. Plus, he said he would pay for everything. “  
“ Wait. How did you? What are you getting out of this?”  
“ Really Usagi-chan? Can't I just want my best friend to be happy?”  
Usagi raised an eyebrow at her.  
“ Ok. Ok. He said he would go on a date with me!!” she said jumping on the bed.  
“ I can't believe you're using me to get to my Senpai.”  
“ Come on Usagi-chan. Just one date. That's it. No strings attached. After it, you can go back to dating nobody.”  
“ Ugh, fine when is it?”  
“ Tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow!!!”  
After almost killing Mina, Bunny barely had enough time to get ready for her blind date. Between classes and calling into work, she barely had enough time to get ready. Trunks had really good taste though. He had made a reservation at Asa, a fancy breakfast place. She could see cases of pastries, which was a plus since she loved sweets.  
“ Tsukino?” a waiter said  
“ Hai?”  
“ This way please.”  
The waiter led her down the hall where other people were seated.There at a table, a man was waiting for her. Bunny couldn't help but blush. Tall, handsome, and a nice smile. He was wearing a simple button tee and slacks, but she could see his muscles. They bowed to each other.  
“ Son Goten. Trunks best friend.”  
“ Tsukino Usagi. Mina best friend.”  
They both laughed and sat down.  
“ Welcome to Asa. What would you like to drink?”  
“ Green Tea.”  
“ Milk Tea please. Extra sweet please.”  
The waiter walked away.  
“ Extra sweet. I see why Trunks picked this place.”  
“ Do you like sweets? I love them.”  
“ I do.” he said laughing.  
“ Tell me Goten, how did Trunks get you to come? Been on a blind date before?”  
“ Ah, no. It's my first time. He said he wanted to help his cute kohai.”  
“ That sounds like him.”  
Out came their drinks along with donuts, croissants, danishes, and fritters. Bunny bit into a chocolate croissant while Goten took an apple fritter.  
“ Maa, they really gave us a lot.”  
“ I'm pretty sure we can finish this. You're a Saiyan too right Goten?”  
Goten choked and almost swallowed the fritter whole.  
“ Daijoubu?”  
“ Daijoubu. He told you?”  
“ Mou, not really tell, more like show. I'm actually a huge klutz. We were hanging the banners for the festival and when I tried to fix my side, I slipped and almost fell. I would have broken something if Trunks had not literally flown and caught me. I guess because I took it so well we've become good friends. So Goten, eat as much as you want.”

She laughed as he piled his plate high. Next, came the main foods. They ate and talked. Bunny was a major in Communications while Goten was doing a double major in Biology and Business. They laughed & talked about the antics of their best friends. Goten himself couldn't believe how much of a good time he was having on this date. He really wasn't expecting much when it came to this. Usually, when Trunks used girl & date in the same sentence, he would run, but Trunks has literally begged him. He would actually have to thank him later. Just the little talking they had done & he had already decided that he wanted another date. They had finished their food & were now walking it off.  
“ You know Bunny, I told you why I accepted this date. Can you tell me what Trunks meant by helping you?”  
She hesitated a little.  
“ I wouldn’t want to ruin the mood.”  
“ Bunny. It's ok. I'm actually a really good listener. You do know he calls me after all his dates right?”’  
“You're not going to tell him about ours are you?”  
“ He’ll probably ask you himself. Nice try though. Now come on Bunny, you can say whatever you need to say.”  
“ Can we go get some ice cream?”  
“ Still hungry?”  
“ I always have room for sweets. Come on.”  
She grabbed his hand and led him to the ice cream shop. She ordered a shaved ice while he got an ice cream sundae. She smiled at him as he ate his sundae. He looked up at her.  
“ Nani? Didn't think I wasn't going to eat?”  
“ You could probably eat the whole store. But no, I'm just really happy i'm not eating alone. You know, this is the last place I came with my ex.”  
“ Bunny. We can-----”  
She shook her head.  
“ Its ok Goten. I can't let him stop me from enjoying the things I like. Did Senpai tell you anything?”  
“ Not really. Just that you’ve been sad.”  
“Well, long story short, my ex fiancee decided to come back from college in America and tell me he wants to date other people. He said he wants to experience “new” things.”  
“Gomen Bunny.”  
“ You know, I haven't told anybody, but to make it worse, he was already dating before he broke up with me? He just couldn't wait. And you would think that it should be easy for me to get over him because of that, but I was with him for 5 years. He was my first boyfriend. How do I get over thatz?”  
“ You won't know until you try Bunny.”  
“ Just like that?”  
“ I didn't say it was gonna be easy. Everybody is different when it comes to relationships. I mean, look at Trunks and Mina. They date people like toilet paper.”  
“ Very true.” she said chuckling.  
“ What I'm trying to say is don't be too hard on yourself Bunny. There's nothing wrong with how you feel. Just let us in every once in a while, hmmm?” he said looking at her .  
“ I can try.”  
They finished their treats and Goten walked Bunny to her apartment. She stopped at her doorstep and turned to him.  
“ Thank you for walking me home.”  
“ Do you have school tomorrow?”  
“ I do.”  
“ Walk you to class?”  
She looked at him, surprised.  
“ Really? After everything I told you?”  
“ Bunny, tell me, do you want to see me again”  
‘ Who wouldn't?’  
“ Yes.”  
“ Then that's all that matters. Let me get to know you. Then we can go from here. “  
She could only nod her head.  
“ Ok. Meet me meet here at 2.”  
She handed him a business card and went inside.  
“ Roses & Sweets Co?”


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi was woken up by her phone. She could tell it was Haruka and Michiru by the ringtone.  
“ Moshi Mosh?”  
“ Ah. Koneko-chan. Did I wake you?”  
“ Just a little. I should be leaving out soon. Did you win?”  
“ Are you really asking?”  
“ Oh Michiru. How do you deal with her?”  
“ We're not always together Princess. I do get a break here & there.”  
“ Ah Michiru. Your words hurt me.”  
Usagi laughed.  
“ Are you guys back in Japan?”  
“ Almost. That's why we're calling. Will you be free next weekend?”  
“ Should be. Pick you up from the airport?”  
“ Arigatou Koneko-chan.”  
“ K! See you Saturday!”

Roses & Sweets was the bakery owned by Bunny’s friend. Unlike them, she skipped college and went straight into becoming a small business owner. He didn't realize until he got there that he was super nervous to meet both of them. Now that he was taking her seriously, he felt a little self conscious about everything. Did he look ok? Did he come too early? Did her friend know about the blind date? He took one deep breath and opened the door. A bell dinged as he came in. He smiled. Bunny was helping a little boy pick a pastry with his mom. Both Bunny and the boy were excitedly talking about what to get while the mom watched on. She looked up at him and gave him a big wave. They paid for their purchases and Bunny ran up to him.   
“ Goten.”  
“ Konnichiwa Usagi.”  
“ You're a little bit early. Do you mind waiting? I just need to do a little cleaning.”  
“ Do you need any help?”  
“ Hmm, well if you don't mind sweeping, I can get the counters cleaned.”  
They worked in a comfortable silence. Bunny went to the back to grab her things. As she came back out, her friend was with her. Goten felt a little silly since he still had the broom in his hand.   
“ Putting him already to work. Good move Bunny.”  
“ Makoto. It's not like that!”  
“ I'm just kidding Bunny. Kino Makoto.” she said putting her hand out.  
“ Son Goten.”  
They both shook hands. Goten was a little surprised, but he didn't show it. When they shook, she met him grip for grip. Was she like him?  
“ Ready Goten?” Usagi asked  
“ Don't forget Bunny. She’s left like 5 messages.”  
“ I know. I know.”  
Usagi hugged Makoto & they were on their way to school.  
“ How long do you have class Usagi?”  
“ 4-8.”  
“ Same. Should we meet in East Hallway?”  
“ Could you meet me at Hashida-sensei’s class? I just need to pick up some notes for Mina-chan. She’s doing a set all day.”  
“ That’s fine.”  
With a hug at the door, he dropped her off to her class. Their classrooms were in the same hallway which panned out for them. Unfortunately, Hashida’s sensei class was in the West Hallway. As he made it to Hashid-sensei’s classroom, his eyes narrowed. He could feel the glares & murmurs directed at Usagi as she grabbed the notes for Minako. He noticed that Usagi did not look at them at all. She thanked Sensei, closed the door, and smiled up at him.  
“ Shall we?”  
“ Of course.”  
Once dropping off the notes, they had decided that they would do dinner at a late night ramen shop. Getting back to her apartment, he saw Usagi’s demeanor totally change. She looked at her phone, looked at the door, and then looked at the window.  
“ Usagi? What's wrong?”  
“ It's nothing Goten.” she said smiling.  
“ Usagi. Look at me.” he said turning her to face him.  
“ We’re dating, remember? You can tell me what's going on.”  
“ I know. I just feel bad is all. I don't want to waste your time.”  
“ I’m not worried about that at all. Now tell me why aren't you going in?”  
“ See the red ribbon on the door?”  
“ That wasn't there yesterday.” he said, noticing it.  
“ Well, after I had a few run-ins with her & her dates , we decided on a system to help with the awkwardness. Depending on the ribbon, that lets me know how she feels about the date.”  
“ So Red means?”  
“ Red means she really likes this guy & he will probably stay the night. It's also probably why she hasn't answered her phone.”  
“ Even though she’s the one who texted you like 5 times.”  
Usagi could only shrug her shoulders.   
“ Will you be ok going inside?”  
“ If I’m being honest, when I see the red ribbon, I don’t usually try to go up there until it’s gone.”  
“ Usagi! Then where do you go?”  
“ I have an extra key to the shop, so sometimes I’ll crash there.”  
This didn’t sit well with Goten. The whole situation itself made him irritated, but he did his best to stay calm for Usagi. He held out his hand.  
“ Come on Usagi.”  
“ Where are we going?”  
“ To have some homemade fried rice.” 

Usagi was pleasantly surprised with the turn of events. Instead of the ramen, Goten had taken her to his place. Unlike her, Goten had his own place. As he said, best friend or not, he would never share a place with Trunks. She watched him as he started prepping the ingredients for the fried rice. He didn't know how to make much, but this was one recipe he learned from his Mom. She watched in admiration as he cut the veggies. She couldn't help it. She got up & hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. He chuckled.   
“ Goten?”  
“ Yes Usagi?”  
“ Why are you so nice to me?”  
“ Because we're dating?”  
“ Goten.” she said whining.  
“ I'm being serious, Usagi. When I’m dating someone, I give them my all. I show you every reason why you should keep dating me. Is it working?”   
She nodded into his back.  
“ Good.” he said laughing.  
“ Now go sit so I can finish this.”  
It was a simple chicken fried rice. Nothing fancy. He only had beer which was fine for Usagi. In some ways, it was perfect. He made sure she liked every vegetable in the dish which was how he found that she didn't like carrots. She laughed as he tried to pour her beer fancy into a cup. It was a total fail because he only had plastic cups, no glasses at all. She told him that would be their next date. He made sure she was full before he demolished the rest of the rice. It was incredible to see him eat & not have a single ounce of fat on him. She looked down at her belly & poked it a little. She scrunched up her face a little as her belly moved.   
“ Why are you touching your stomach Usagi-chan?”  
He had just finished drying the last dish & sat next to her on the couch.   
“ I can't date you.”  
“ What? Why!” he said, his expression stricken  
“ Because…… Im gonna get fat!!!” she said teary eyed.  
He blinked a few times & then busted out laughing.  
“ Goten! This isn't funny!”  
“ Gomen Usagi-chan. It's just you really did scare me for a sec, but then you tell me this! Ok. Ok. Come here you.”   
He tried to pull her into his arms, but she wouldn't budge. He smiled & then he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“ Silly Bunny. You're not gonna get fat.”  
“ I'm already doomed Goten. I literally work in a bakery full of cakes & fat. I would eat 2 cakes if Mako-chan would let me. Then I have you over here which makes me double doomed.”  
“ If you're so worried, you could workout with me?”  
“ I rather get fat then die from exhaustion. I’ve seen Trunks-senpai & that is not a workout. You guys are training for war.”  
“ We’re Half-Saiyans Bunny. We need to train like that.”  
“ Goten.”  
“ Usagi. You're fine. See?”  
She blushed as he bent down to kiss her stomach.   
“ Just a food belly. It’ll go away.”  
“ Until tomorrow.”  
“ Just gives me a reason to kiss it more.”  
She didn't know what came over, but she needed to kiss him. She went to his level and kissed him. Their position was a little awkward, so Goten raised himself up. He then grabbed Usagi by the waist, pulled her on top of him, and they began making out on the couch. Their first kiss was awkward, but this kiss was better. They took their time as they explored each other's mouths. Bunny had never been on top, so this position was thrilling to her. She could feel his chest on her chest. She shivered as he traced his fingers up & down her back. She broke the kiss to sit up. Her eyes were wild as she moved her hands up and down his chest. She tried to unbutton his shirt, but she got a little frustrated because they’re were too many buttons. He helped & they pulled his shirt off. Hey eyes widened as she took in his bare chest. His abs were magnificent. They tightened as her fingers went over each one. He grabbed her chin so their eyes would meet.  
“ I want to see you Usagi.”  
She gulped a little. Her brain was working overtime. Kissing was easy. Everything else was…...a feeling of its own. He really didn't give her much time to think though. He was now nuzzling her neck which set something off in her. She pushed a little away from him & pulled her shirt off. He immediately pushed her down into the couch & with one flick, her bra was off. She gasped as the air hit her nipples. They puckered up & he took one into his mouth. She moaned as he lightly sucked on it. His other hand had trailed down & went into her skirt. She gasped as he cupped her and his index finger went up & down her slit. As his finger went into her panties, that's when her phone rang. They both froze. They looked at each other & then looked at her phone. She caught her breath as he went to grab her phone. She quickly put her bra back on.  
“ It’s Mina.”  
“ Oh.”  
He handed her the phone.   
“ Moshi Mosh?”  
“ Usagi-chan? Where are you? It's 2 in the morning.”  
She watched as he put his shirt back on.  
“ Usagi? Usagi?”  
“ Gomen Mina-chan. I'll be home soon.”  
“ Ok. Text me when you get here.”  
“ K.”  
She blushed as she put her shirt back on. This had never happened to her before, so she didn't really know how to handle this. She got up to smooth down her skirt. She looked up as Goten had pulled her into his arms. He put his head on top of hers.  
“ When can I see you again?”  
“ Is Tuesday ok? I need to study for some tests this weekend.”  
“ That’s fine. I'll pick you up from class. Let’s get you home now.”  
What had just happened between them?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Someone was knocking on his door. He looked at the clock. 9 a.m. Who would be here this early? He hoped that it was Bunny. Their date had ended on an awkward note. If Mina hadn’t called, he wondered just how far they would have gone. In that moment, it would have been all the way. Her eyes were nervous, but excited. She was the one who kissed him. That’s a good sign right? Maybe he was doing this dating thing right. He opened the door to a person that some time ago he would have welcomed with open arms, but now he just tolerated. Marron, his first love and the first to break his heart. She was the reason why he had messed up thinking when it came to dating. Now that he was older though, he really should have listened to his head & not his heart. Their Dads were best friends & so everyone had it in their heads that they should date. He was against it at first. Sure, when they were little he had a crush on her, but he knew it was one sided. She, on the other hand, was all about Trunks. It never made any sense because he had never shown an interest in her. So, when she had said sure to dating him, it shocked both him & Trunks. She told them she was over Trunks & wanted to give them a chance. He should've said no. He jumped right in like a dumb dumb. It was great the 1st year. The dates, the kisses, the sex, or so he thought. It was in college that he caught her. The college was holding an event that they were supposed to go to together too. He had told her to go ahead with friends because his class was running late. Somehow, he sped through the work & ran to the event. When he had asked her where she was she said she was with Emi & Fumi. He found them & they said they hadn't seen her at all. Then, in the crowd, he saw her. With Trunks. He watched as she laughed at something Trunks had said, their arms linked. He didn't want to make a scene, so he left it alone. A week later, she did it again. They were supposed to meet for lunch. She said she couldn't because she was busy. It didn't really bother him until he saw her. Again. With Trunks. She was sitting next to him, one manicured hand on his arm. He wasnt stupid. He has female friends. He knows that flirty touch. This time he went up to her. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. He didn't have to say anything to her. He just walked away. They were done. Of course she had tried to apologize. It was a horrible apology. She had pretty much said she had tried to give him a chance, but he wasn't just good enough. Even dating him, she still thought of Trunks. After that, he took some time away from them both. He had to lie to Trunks & say he was busy with school. He didn't want to accidentally lash out at him. It wasn't Trunks’ fault his girl chose him. Now, every now & then, him & Maroon would just hook up. That’s probably what she was here for.   
“ What took you so long?” she asked  
“ I just got done training. What’s up?”  
“ I haven't heard from you.”   
“ Your point?  
“ What’s wrong with you?”  
“ Nothing. Why are you here Marron?  
“ I heard about you & Tsukino.”  
Of course she did. The rumor mill had already started spinning.   
“ Why are you so worried?”  
“ Everybody knows about her & Chiba. I just wanted to warn you too.”  
“ Unlike you, she already told me. Are you done? I actually do have a class to get too.”  
“ I can wait for you. I have a class too.” she said walking up to him, putting her hand on his chest. He used to enjoy her touches. Now, he was on the ledge. His heart wavered a little bit, but then his hand stopped hers as it went lower. He didn't want her touch. He wanted Bunnys.  
“ You should go Marron.”  
“ I’m telling you Goten. Tsukino isn't in the same space as we are. Remember that.”  
She walked out the door. 

Bunny took another deep breath as she followed through with the kata. Her afternoons were always like this. After Mamoru, Makoto suggested joining her in her karate lessons. Before work, they would go through some drills. Bunny missed a step & ended up falling. She still had her clutz attacks here & there.  
“ Itai.” she said rubbing her butt.   
“ Daijoubu?”  
Bunny nodded.   
“ You spaced out a little there. What’s on your mind? Is it Goten? Did something happen hmm.” Makoto said, getting closer to her face.   
Bunny blushed, looking into her lap.  
“ Woah. Did you-----”  
“ No! I mean kind of? Oh Mako-chan! What was I thinking? If Mina hadn’t called, I don't know what would have happened!”  
“ Everything. & I mean everything. I’m telling ya Bunny. Him & Trunks are like the top 3 wanted at your school. Just give up the goods.”  
“ Mako-chan!!” she said, pushing Mako away.  
“ I’m just playing with ya. I am being serious though. We are Goddesses in our own right, ya know? Sex is definitly included with that Bunny. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to fuck that guy. Kami who doesn't. You should be more worried about Mina.”  
“ I know. It’s not her fault though.” she said, sighing.  
“ You always say that. You’re the Princess, so I'll let you handle her.”  
“ Thank you Mako-chan.”  
“ Besides, you gotta worry about Haruka & Michiru first.”  
“ Mako-chan! Save me!!” she said whining into her lap.

It was simple. She would knock, apologize, and then ask for space. She didn't care that she was being a chicken. She didn't like that she couldn't control herself around him. It didn't make sense to her. She hadn't even been like this with Mamoru & he was her future husband! She needed to regroup. He would understand. It wasn't meant to be though. He wasn't there & then they both ended up getting busy for a few days. Even at school, Mina would grab & run away with her, leaving him behind. Sometimes she would even eat with them or walk to class with them. He took it in all stride. Not once did he get mad which she admired about him. Even when Mina asked for favors out of the blue. He just laughed & went with it. They were currently running one of her favors now. They had picked up a few things at the convenient store & had just made it back to her apartment.   
“ Are you busy Saturday?”  
“ Hmm. I’m going to be picking up some friends from the airport. We might go get some food. What’s going on?”  
“ Ah. It’s my niece’s birthday. We’re having a little get together. Maybe after you can come. It’s gonna be at CC.”  
“ I’ll text you when I’m free.”  
“ Sounds good.”  
He pressed a light kiss to her cheek & walked away.

Bunny opened the door to Mina painting her nails. She handed her stuff to her & began to raid the fridge.  
“ You two sure look cozy.”  
“ I know right? He’s so nice Mina. He walks me home even though he lives in the opposite direction.”  
“ How long do you plan on keeping him?”  
“ What do you mean?”  
“ You know who I am Usagi-chan. There’s nothing but lust in your heart. You know what they say: Lust is a sharp spur to vice, which always putteth the affections into a false gallop.”  
“ You’re saying I’m playing with him?”  
Mina just shrugged her shoulders.  
“ Does it matter? You still have Mamoru-san, right.” she said while blowing on her nails.  
Bunny ran out the door.

She didn't know where she was running. She didn't care. She wasn’t that naive. She knows they both are sexually attracted to each other. She just couldn't understand why Mina had to point it out that way. & then bringing up Mamoru. He would always be a sore spot for her. Was Mina right? Was Goten just a vice for her? Once she got these feelings out of her, would he even matter? Her body had made up the destination for her. Out of breath, she made it to his place. She would do what’s right. If she gave them some distance, then maybe she could stop them from hurting each other. She knocked & waited. She could do this.   
“ Bunny?”  
All her thoughts went out the window. He had just gotten out the shower. No shirt, sweatpants, & towel around his shoulders. She gulped. She was already wet for him. His eyes darkened & she took the plunge.  
‘ Forgive me Selene’  
She raised up to kiss him which he gladly took. He picked her up & carried her into the apartment. The door slammed as he pushed her against it, his hands tightening around her waist.  
“ Wrap your legs around me.”  
She didn't have to be told twice.


End file.
